First Night
by Lady Shinimegami
Summary: Sirius comes to Remus when he gets bored. SiriusRemus


First Night

  
  


There was a knock on the door and Remus Lupin looked up from his books and stared and the door a little confused. He was all alone in his dormitory that he shared with his best friends and other seventh years at Hogwarts. He couldn't figure out who it could be at the door, because he was sure that everyone was at supper.

  
  


The knock came again and with a sigh Remus put his books down and went over to the door, he opened it and let out a small gasp.

  
  


Sirius Black stood before him, his messy black hair in his eyes and mouth was curled up in a wicked grin. He wore a T-Shirt too big for him and to Remus' complete surprise, tight black leather pants.

  
  


"Hello," Sirius said quietly and walked into the room. Remus backed up. "What took you so long?"

  
  


"What are you doing here?" Remus finally found his breath.

  
  


"I got bored..." he said looking around the room absentmindedly. Then he eyes fell on those of Remus and his smile widened. "Thought you could help me with that."

  
  


Remus had heard Sirius say he was bored hundreds of times, and it usually ended up in him and James Potter, his best friend, hexing some unsuspecting student for half an hour. But James wasn't here, it was just Remus and Sirius alone the in their together.

  
  


Sirius kicked the door and it slammed behind him, making Remus jump a little.

  
  


"Why are you so nervous?" Sirius asked, putting his hands on Remus' shoulders. He began to push him backwards towards his bed.

  
  


"I'm n-not nervous," he protested quietly.

  
  


Sirius let out a small and gentle laugh. "You're shaking." 

  
  


Then Remus felt his leg hit the bed, but Sirius kept pushing backwards until he was lying on the bed and Sirius was on top of him, his leg nestled in between Remus', centimeters from his crotch.

  
  


"What are you doing?" Remus tried to sound like he was protesting, but his voice was wavering. And although he knew this shouldn't be happening, that this was one of his best friends, a voice in the back of is head was reminding how much he wanted this. How every time he locked eyes with Sirius he felt something twist in his stomach, and how Sirius never really seemed to look back until...

  
  


Sirius' hands went down the length of Remus' arms until they found his hands and interlocked fingers with his, he moved the hands beside Remus' head and the leaned down, Remus gasped with surprise when he felt Sirius' leg gently push into his crotch.

  
  


Suddenly Remus found himself looking right into Sirius' eyes, his black hair playfully dancing before them. They were so close... Sirius' breath played on his face and he opened and close his mouth in want. Then he leaned in more, he mouth beside his ear and he breathed in deeply.

  
  


"You always smelt so good..." he whispered, and then softly added. "Trust me."

  
  


Remus could barely contain his gasp of surprise and pleasure as he felt Sirius' tongue began to play on his ear and his teeth gently bite him. He squirmed underneath Sirius and then felt his leg begin to grind into his crotch. Remus close his eyes and moaned. Sirius smiled and then pulled his head back so that it was in front of his face again.

  
  


He kissed him.

  
  


It was so gentle. His lips resting on Remus' and his tongue slowly working its way into his mouth, and then a little to his surprise Remus felt his own tongue work its way into Sirius' and he knew there really was no turning back now. He wanted this, he had always wanted this... and now it seemed that Sirius had as well. Then his leg started grinding again.

  
  


Their breathing became hard and slowly Sirius took his hands always from Remus' and traveled down the length of his body until they found his waist. For a brief moment Remus feared he was going to undo his pants - he wasn't ready for that - but then his hands found their way under his shirt and began to travel upwards, taking the shirt with him.

  
  


Sirius pulled back, breaking the kiss and smiled wickedly at Remus for a second, then he pulled the shirt over his hand, and rather then taking it all the way off, he kept it there playfully, and looked down at Remus' chest.

  
  


He leaned down and his tongue played over Remus' nipple.

  
  


"Ah," Remus gasped in surprise, much to Sirius' pleasure, and he continued licking and then he playfully bit Remus and he could feel his cock harden against his leg.

  
  


The shirt was pulled of his face and Sirius looked down at Remus who now had messy hair and a look on his face that almost frightened Sirius. He didn't looked scared or nervous anymore, and when his eyes stared up and him there was this intensity there that Sirius couldn't figure out where it came from.

  
  


"Why me?" Remus asked suddenly. Sirius didn't answer. Instead he began to get off of him. Remus close his eyes thinking he had blown it, he had fucked up his one chance with Sirius Black. And then he realize that Sirius was sliding down his body. He propped himself on his elbows and saw Sirius on his knees at the end of the bed, and with a wicked grin he unbuttoned Remus' pants and then leaned down and with his teeth undid the zipper.

  
  


Remus' eyes rolled back and he put his hands on his face. Sirius smiled more and then pulled Remus' pants off and threw them behind him. Then he put his hands on Remus' knees and with a firm, but gentle grip, pulled his leg apart.

  
  


His tongue came out and began to lick the crown of his cock. Remus bit his own hand and tried to hold his breath. Sirius continued licking him for a while, and the his mouth closed over his cock and began to suck. Remus' breathing was ragged and hard, he tried squirming away, but Sirius hold kept him close. And then Remus felt he would explode. The sensation was driving him crazy, and then, and then-

  
  


Sirius pulled away and smiled wickedly at Remus. Remus' head swung up in disbelief. And before Remus could say anything Sirius bent down once more.

  
  


A young first year girl in the common room heard a yell coming from upstairs. She waited for a second, wondering if a man would come running down with blood on his hands after killing someone, but no one came and with a shrug she went back to her books. Must have been her imagination.

  
  


Sirius climbed back onto the bed beside Remus and couldn't control his smile, Remus stared at the ceiling trying to catch his breath.

  
  


"You're... evil... You know... that...?" He said between breaths. Sirius smiled even more, if that was possible.

  
  


Remus turned his head and then two stared at each other for what seemed like hours. They were both stuck in each others eyes, trying to read each other inside and out. Hungry to know everything about then other.

  
  


"It's not fair you know," Remus said suddenly.

  
  


Sirius looked confused and a little shocked at the same time. "What isn't?"

  
  


Remus' eyes went up and down his body, he bit his lip, then looked back at Sirius. "That I'm naked, but you're not."

  
  


Sirius smiled again. Then he quickly rolled off the bed and stood up before him. Remus sat on the bed and felt himself start to smile as Sirius pulled his shirt off and threw it to the other side of the room, and then he somehow managed to gracefully pull off his leather pants - and to Remus' great surprise that's all he had to take off because he wasn't wearing underwear. He stood then, naked before Remus.

  
  


"Happy?"

  
  


Remus' smiled widened and he felt the werewolf instincts in him kick in and suddenly he tackled Sirius to the ground, pinning him beneath himself.

  
  


Sirius looked up with a smile. "And you asked why you..." Then Remus bent down and kissed him, but it wasn't gentle like Sirius' had been, it was savage, hungry for more. Sirius rolled him over then and backed up.

  
  


"Do you trust me?" He asked, and his eyes were serious.

  
  


Remus nodded slowly. "Yes."

  
  


Sirius then stood up and held his hand out. Remus took it and let himself get helped up. Then Sirius started leading him back towards the bed. Remus went to sit on it again, but Sirius shook his head no. He got to his knees and brought Remus his him. He leaned in close, his mouth by his ear.

  
  


"Bend over." He said quickly. Remus looked at him unsure for a second, but then complied, his hands grabbing onto the sheets tightly.

  
  


Then Sirius was behind him, his hands on Remus' sides and before he knew it, Sirius was inside him. Remus bit his sheets to keep from screaming with pleasure. His head spun as Sirius thrust in and out of him. He didn't know you could feel this way. And then he felt like he was going to explode again, his whole body was tingling and convulsing, and just when he thought Sirius was going to pull out on the last moment, he completed the final thrust and sent shockwaves of pleasure through hid body.

  
  


Remus let himself lay on the bed half conscious for a moment, but then he began to stir when he heard Sirius walking around. He started sitting up when he notice something in his mouth, and when he spit it out he saw he had bitten a piece of his sheets right out. He sat on the bed, looking at Sirius as he started putting his clothes back on.

  
  


"You're leaving..." he pointed out.

  
  


Sirius nodded, not really looking at him. "I'm meeting James after dinner - which is now over," he looked over at Remus. "He's gonna want to know where I was, I'm gonna have to make up an excuse.

  
  


"An excuse..." Remus repeated to himself, looking at the ground.

  
  


"Well yeah... I mean," Sirius looked at Remus and knew he was saying all the wrong things. "It's just that I don't know what to say to him yet... Just not yet." He added and then left the room.

  
  


Remus fell back against the bed and looked up at the ceiling, his head was swimming. "Just not yet..." he repeated himself and close his eyes. "Just not yet."

  
  


(*Looks at audience and gives a nervous laugh* You're a completely knew audience to me. There are two things in here that I've never written before, there's the sex - which in the past I would just hint at, or avoid completely, never going past foreplay. And then there's the completely knew thing which I told myself I would never do... and that would be a Harry Potter fic - and yaoi at that... Oh wait. You guys do use that slang. To you, this is slash... Damnit. Now I have to use knew slang as well! Ok, ok, ok. I'm getting way off topic. So here's the deal, I spent the last three days reading the fifth Harry Potter book, now I've never been a huge fan of Mr. Potter. See, when the books first came out my little sister read them - she is the original fan man - I didn't because in my mind that would put me at the same level as her, so I would let her give my synopses, but that's it. However one magical day the movie came out, so my mom took my and my sisters and to be honest I was bored by the movie a bit. So I said, the books have got to be better, and I read all the books and at the end realized that the third was my favourite and that Sirius was my favourite characters. It wasn't until reading the fifth book that I realized the world needed more Sirius, and it wasn't until my older sister - also avid Potter fan - pointed out to me that there were hints concerning a Sirius/Remus relationship, that I got an idea for a fic. I figured I had to give up my school girl "no sex" in stories rule because... well, I'm not a school girl anymore. So, now that I've rambled on for far too long. I say: thanks for reading this. And I add: sorry if you hate this. Please review - and don't forget to check out my other stories *plug, plug*. Ciao!)


End file.
